Many of today's vehicles have one or more features to promote fuel efficiency. For example, many vehicles have overdrive or cruise control features. Also, hybrid vehicles today are configured to run in different operating modes, including some operating modes in which the hybrid vehicle uses electrical power, battery power, and/or other alternative power sources to improve fuel efficiency. Certain vehicles also include regenerative braking systems that help convert kinetic energy into electrical energy, and thereby further save fuel and/or energy. In addition, the actions of a driver of a hybrid vehicle can also play a significant role in fuel efficiency. For example, if the driver operates the hybrid vehicle so that the hybrid vehicle's speed or acceleration exceeds a desired range, or if the driver causes the hybrid vehicle to change speeds at large magnitudes very quickly, this can have an adverse effect on the fuel efficiency of the hybrid vehicle. However, it may be difficult for the driver to ascertain whether he or she is driving the hybrid vehicle in an efficient manner, and to ascertain how this can also be related to the current operating mode of the hybrid vehicle. This may be particularly difficult while the driver is operating the hybrid vehicle.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods to determine driver efficiency and an operating mode in a hybrid vehicle. It is also desirable to provide systems to determine driver efficiency and an operating mode in a hybrid vehicle. It is further desirable to provide methods and systems to determine driver efficiency and a relationship with the operating mode in a hybrid vehicle while a driver is operating the hybrid vehicle. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.